A White Night
by Amulet Lynx
Summary: Amu's been waiting for Ikuto to come back home. When he comes back, they have a little fight and Amu leaves. Will they make up or stay separated?


**Hey everyone! This is my very first oneshot, hope it goes well. It was making me cringe a little when I wrote this, because it was sooooo cheesy. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**A White Night:**

A young women with long pink hair sat on the couch as she looked out the window, with a sad expression on her face. It was snowing and the ground already looked like a thick white blanket was spread over it. It was a cold day and she longed for the warmth and comfort of her husband. However he was away on a business trip, that he would usually go on. She knew that he had to and she encouraged him greatly, but once she wished that he can stay by her side. It was a selfish wish, but she wanted him to come back quickly.

The young women shook her head, dismissing all the thoughts on her mind and resumed reading. All of a sudden the door opened and one of the maids walked in. The young women looked surprised and stopped writing, but then smiled gently at the maid.

"I though that you already went home with Richard, Selene" she said and the maid shook her head.

"Ah yes, my lady. I was about to go." Selene explained and the young lady sighed.

"I told you not to call me your lady. It feels weird." she said. "Just call me Amu."

"It's comfortable to call you my lady." Selene explained and Amu once again sighed.

"Okay, whatever you like." Amu said and Selene nodded.

"My lady, the master has arrived." Selene said and Amu's eyes widened. She got up immediately and walked out the door quickly. She stopped at the top of the stairs and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Ikuto." she said in a whisper. He finished shaking the snow out of his hair and then turned to look at her, her breath hitched as he let out a soft and gentle smile. She rushed down the stairs and into the arms of her love.

"Welcome home." Amu mumbled into his coat and he laughed.

"Don't you get tired of saying that all the time." Ikuto asked and she shook her head.

"It let's me know that you're really back." Amu said. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, before separating and going to their bedroom.

Amu laid in bed, thinking if this was all a dream. She confirmed that it wasn't when the other side of the bed sank, as he laid next to her, rolling over next to him. Amu looked up and smiled gently, Ikuto then leaned down and gently kissed her. She leaned up and kissed him back, surprising him, but he also kissed back and then broke away after a few seconds.

"You know if you give me this treatment every time I come back, then I should go one more business trips." Ikuto said chuckling and then Amu froze. Amu glared at him, got out of bed and put on her robe.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked confused.

"You haven't even been home for for an hour and you already want to leave." Amu said. "Hmm, I wonder why."

"Wait, Amu!" Ikuto said as she got out of bed and chased after Amu. She walked to the front door and pit her head on the handle.

"You want to be alone. Your wish is granted." Amu opened the door and walked into the cold wind.

**~A White Night~**

Outside, Amu covered herself with the robe quickly in order to get warm, but that quickly failed. She walked quickly straight to the house across the street. When she got there, she rang the bell and waited patiently for one of the owners of the house to come out. The door opened to show a young women, a little taller than Amu with long platinum blonde hair in a braid, who looked at her surprised.

"Amu what are you doing here, it's snowing!" Utau asked as she brought the freezing women into the house. Utau led Amu into a living room where a man sat on the couch, reading a book.

"Kukai you're reading a book." Amu said looking surprised.

"It's a book on soccer." Kukai said holding up the book and Amu nodded.

"Of course." Amu said as she sat on the chair in front of him.

"Why are you here Amu?" Kukai asked as he put down the book. "Ikuto's home, shouldn't you be spending time with him? I mean you kept on whining how he's not home enough." Amu blushed slightly and glared at Kukai as Utau came in with a tray of tea and put it on the table, giving each of them a cup.

"Stop teasing her, Kukai." Utah said and then sat next to him. "What happened?" Amu then replayed everything that happened and then sunk back into the couch, sighing.

"Do you think I overreacted?" Amu asked.

"Well not really because you really wanted to see him but then if he says that he wants to leave home, the minute he come, then I would think something is wrong." Utau said. "Sometimes my brother is an idiot. Anyway you should go and talk to him."

"Yeah, you know how Ikuto is, he say's something he doesn't mean when he's embarrasses." Kukai said and Amu nodded.

"Yeah." Amu said.

**~A White Night~**

Back at the other house, Ikuto was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. The door opened and a head popped in, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Ikuto." she said and the young man looked up immediately. He quickly walked to the door and took her in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry, love." Ikuto said squeezing her. "I would never mean that."

"It's okay, I guess I was just a little annoyed." Amu said and then looked up at him, but when their eyes met she looked away with a blush. "I just missed you so much." Ikuto smiled and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you so much too." Ikuto said and then picked her up and carried her bridal-style to the bedroom.

"What are you doing!" Amu asked as a big blush exploded on her face.

"Well we're married and we live in such a big house and with me away most of the time, don't you think it's a little lonely?" Ikuto asked as he looked down at her, grinning.

"W-what do you mean? We have Selene and Richard. Also Utau and Kukai are right across the street." Ikuto said blushing a little and he smirked, while shaking his head.

"I think it's time to have an addition to our little family." Ikuto said and the blush on Amu's face grew larger and deeper. He carried her into the room and shut the doors close.

**~A White Night~**

Outside the house, the snow stopped and the dark night was illuminated by the white snow.

* * *

**I hope that everyone liked this oneshot, I'll try to do more in the future**


End file.
